Auspex (VTM)
Auspex is a Discipline that grants vampires supernatural senses. It is one of the most common and favored Discipline among Cainites due to its versatility and overall usefulness in just about every facet of vampiric existence. In addition to the individual powers granted at each level, Auspex allows someone the opportunity to see through illusions, such as from Obfuscate or Chimerstry, so long as the user possess at least an equal mastery in Auspex as the Discipline in question. Furthermore, it has been known to grant some degree of oracular ability, particularly when alerting a Cainite to danger, even if they are in torpor. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Interestingly enough, in , Auspex is a progressive Discipline like Celerity or Potence. It has no individual powers, just one effect which grows in strength. Standard Powers * ** Heightened Senses: Raise one of your five senses to superhuman levels * ** An Ear for Lies: Know when someone lies to you ** Aura Perception: Learn various qualities of a person from their aura * ** Artist's Intent: Learn details of an artist's state of mind in relation to a piece of art ** The Spirit's Touch: Learn something of an object and its previous owner from its resonance * ** Telepathy: Briefly probe someone's mind or project a telepathic message to them * ** Psychic Projection: Free your mind to travel the world in astral form Advanced Powers * ** Babble: Speak with people around the world as if they were near you through the Madness Network ** Cipher: Gain the ability to read any non-supernatural language or code ** Clairvoyance: See what is happening in a distant location ** Crocodile's Tongue: Know what someone wants to hear in order to get the best reaction ** Discen the Aura: Scan a group of people with one particular trait in their aura ** Eagle's Sight: Gain a bird's eye view of your area ** Genious Loci: Gain insight by meditating at places of high resonance ** Insight of the Talespinner: Draw out detailed characters and stories quickly from your mind ** Prediction: Socially outwit someone by knowing what they are going to say ahead of time ** Sense Emotion: Learn the emotions of the people around you ** Sibyl's Tongue: Search the Madness Network for knowledge ** Spirit Bond: Create a connection to something so you can find its geographical location ** Telepathic Communication: Mentally speak with someone, even if they are a great distance away ** The Dreaming: Be somewhat aware of events concerning you while in torpor ** The Mind Revealed: Continuously read someone's thoughts to know what they are thinking and about to do ** The Flaying: Graft skin flayed with Vicissitude onto yourself, making you a perfect replica of someone else * ** Anima Gathering: Take other people with you to travel astrally ** Ecstatic Agony: The pain from wounds makes you act stronger, not weaker ** Karmic Sight: View someone's aura, personality, morality, and other karmic qualities ** Melange: See the truths behind reality in metaphor ** Mirror Reflex: React quickly to an opponent in combat by reading their mind ** Personality Metamorph: Take on fictitious personalities as your own ** Pluck the Secret: Learn what a target knows about a specific subject ** Spirit Link: Speak with multiple people telepathically at once ** Stealing the Mind's Eye: See and hear what a target does and even use some Disciplines through them * ** Omniscience: Learn the personalities and identities of all creatures around you ** Psychic Assault: Make a powerful mental attack against a target's psyche ** The Call: Summon others within the Madness Network to meet ** The Oracle's Sight: Hear and see the thoughts of everyone around you * ** False Slumber: Astrally project while in torpor ** Master of the Dom: Merge with a land and know everything that transpires on it while gaining power over the land and its residents ** Precognition: Gain some insight as to what may happen at a particular time and place ** Sight of the Oracle: Always know what is happening around you, gain visions of past and future events, and increase other supernatural senses * ** Pulse of the Canaille: Sense the attitudes, directions, and trends of groups of mortals, as well as those who may be controlling them ** Plot Device References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)